A witchy picnic
by That1-fan-girl-yea
Summary: A witch and a noble falling in love. Picnic and teatchers. Just a cute and fluffy one-shot


**A/N: So this is my first one-shot, I hope you like it. I haven't started on the next chapter to 'If you don't breath' because I don't have inspiration. so I made this one, so you have something to read while you wait. have fun reading.**

* * *

"Why did that witch, have to be, so god damn beautiful" Natsu's eyes followed the blonde witch, who was practising magic.

"Mr Dragneel, I need you to focus on your homework" Yelled his private teacher.

"Yeah, yeah" Natsu sighted and looked back down in his paper.

* * *

Lucy could feel the dark eyes on her back, it was a comforting feeling, to know he was there.

"One more time Lucy. You don't focus enough. You can't do anything right, your parents would never be proud" The angry voice interrupted the comforting feeling, and made Lucy nervous.

"Y-yes sir", Lucy said looking down, ashamed

* * *

Still staring at the blond witch, Natsu suddenly saw her teacher yell angrily at her. Rage filled Natsu, he hated Lucy's teacher. Who thought that guy he was, picking on Natsu's girlfr... he meant friend.

Gray looked over at his friend, who looked like a tomato.

"AHAHA, what's wrong" Gray laughed, hitting his friend on the back

"N-nothing, why would something be wrong?" Natsu laughed nervous, blushing even more.

"Because you look like a fucking tomato, flame brain" Gray said laughing even louder.

"Do not, and Shut up or my dad will hear you?" Natsu said attempting to shut Gray up, with no luck.

* * *

Even though Lucy tried, it was hard. She could neither focus nor concentrate.

"Stupid Natsu, did you have to ask me on a picnic right before my magic lesson" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something" Her teacher stared at her with an angry look, he was always angry.

"No sir, I said nothing", Lucy said and flashed a smile at him.

"Okay, when to try to at least make some magic", He said and turned around.

Lucy sighed and looked up to Natsu's Window, soon she would see him.

* * *

"Gray! I need you to cover for me, I have something important to do" Natsu said, and stood up.

"Important you say, what could it be," Gray said with a sly smirk on his face.

"You already know it, so shut up, and I will get going" Natsu turned around and snaked out of the door.

Gray shook his head and smirked again.

"I hope he at least confesses to her this time," Gray said smiling at the door.

* * *

Lucy was free, her magic class was over and nothing could stop her from seeing Natsu.

When Lucy took her jacket, a note fell out of the pocket.

xXx

 _Luce,_

 _meet me when your class is done on the lonely hill._

 _HURRY, or I will miss you._

 _Love, Your Dragon_

xXx

Lucy smiled for herself, her stupid dragon was the best.

* * *

Natsu was nervous, what if she didn't like the picnic, or she would lose the note.

"She is coming, relax, everything is going to be alright", Natsu said, trying to reassure himself.

A rustle behind him, made Natsu jump over 1 meter up in the air.

"Calm down, it's just me", Lucy said with clear amusement in her voice

Natsu growled. "Don't scare me like that"? He said, still trying to calm his beating heart.

"I promise", Lucy said giggling and sat down at the blanket.

Natsu humfed, and sat down beside her.

They sat in silence in some time, when Natsu suddenly laid his hand on Lucy's.

The sudden move, gave Lucy a shock, which caused Natsu to knock over the wine bottle.

"Sorry", they said in union. both trying to fix their mistake.

Natsu got more and more stressed, everything was ruined.

Lucy could see how Natsu was panicking.

"Natsu, look at me", Lucy said softly. But Natsu didn't hear her, or he just ignored her.

"NATSU! Look. At. Me" Lucy said a little more aggressive, with a voice that almost forced

Natsu to look at her.

All the shame and stress and nervousness, could be seen in Natsu's eyes. And the emotions rolled over Lucy.

Natsu had tried his best to make a perfect day.

Suddenly Lucy leaned in. Her soft lips touched Natsu's. A short moment, Natsu was caught by surprise. After the shock had passed, Natsu pulled Lucy deeper into the kiss. They stayed a little like that. When they finally pulled away, they were both out of breath.

After catching his breath, Natsu leaned over laying his for head on Lucy's, looking into her eyes.

"People won't like a noble falling in love with a witch", Lucy said, staring back into Natsu's almost black eyes.

"Probably not, at least not the men. They would get jealous over me getting such a beautiful girlfriend" Natsu said smirking.

Lucy blushed. "I love you, my dragon", She said with a low voice.

"I love you too, my witchyprincess", Natsu said, pulling Lucy into a new kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: was it good, I was trying to get a nice and fluffy fanfic.**

 **Lucy: Yay, I didn't cry in this one. But I will say I have an awfull teacher.**

 **Me: Lucy! What are you doing, This isn't how my A/N's normally are. Go back. NOW!**

 **Lucy: To late, the damage is done.**

 **Me: But this is like copying people! I want to be original.**

 **Natsu: Hey Naja, I like your new username!**

 **Me: F*ck, I forgot to tell them about my new name. Okay guys from now on my username is 'blooddemonfox' instead of 'Najamus15'**

 **Happy: Good savning**

 **Me: What?! You are out too! Whatever. Who want to say goodbye?**

 **Everyone: ME!**

 **Me: Laxus, you want the honor?**

 **Laxus: With pleasur. Goodbye everyone, don't forget to favorite, follow and review**

 **Me: Until next time, have fun!**


End file.
